Máscaras de porcelana
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Argumento basado en un libro con el mismo nombre, sin embargo las acciones y actos consumados son otros, solo fue la idea principal la tomada. Fem!NedxSpa. Xandra es una prostituta, Antonio está devastado por una pelea que tuvo, a simple vista no se parecen, pero tienen algo en común: Ambos usan máscaras. ¿Pasará algo entre ellos? ¿O solo se odiarán?. Pésimo resumen, lo sé.


_Bueno pos decidí hacer este fic luego de leer ese libro, me pareció interesante hacerlo un NedSpa ya que los papeles le quedaban(?), aunque no sea mi OTP xD. Well, espero que disfruten la lectura._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es todo de Himaruya Hidekaz y la trama se basa en el mismo libro, sin embargo es muy diferente, ya lo verán los que leyeron el libro(?) solo el inicio es vagamente similar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Xandra Van Den Burg era una hermosa chica holandesa de 25 años, su cabello rubio bastante despeinado le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, con un flequillo descuidado que peinaba hacía atrás para evitar el contacto con los ojos; unos hermosos esmeralda que a pesar de resaltar mucho no tenían brillo, estaban bastante apagados por así decirlo, una mirada vacía. Sus ropas holgadas no la cubrían del frío que estaba haciendo allí, pero tenía que mantenerse con ese atuendo para atraer a sus clientes; lo único que la mantenía con el suficiente calor en su cuerpo era esa pipa de misterioso contenido que siempre solía fumar en noches así y sus mejillas se estaban tornando de un ligero color rojo al igual que su nariz, era bastante tarde por lo que dudaba que alguien se acercara sin embargo, algo llamó su atención ese día: Un chico.

El muchacho en cuestión se encontraba sentado en la acera, bastante cerca de dónde se encontraba ella por lo que podía apreciar con claridad la mueca de tristeza que surcaba en el rostro del cometido. Si le preguntaban sin duda respondería que era alguien bastante guapo, el tipo tenía un cabello castaño algo desordenado y su piel era claramente tostada, se notaba a lo lejos que estuvo llorando, ya sea por coraje o tristeza, se le notaba de alguna forma ambas cosas. La rubia en un momento pensó apartar la mirada, no era de su incumbencia un tipo depresivo como habían pasado tantos por ahí, aunque... Si le pagaba bien la cosa podía cambiar. Era bastante fría en cuanto a dinero se trataba, pero algo llamó su atención de ese chico, suspirando resignada salió de su esquina esperando que las "rivales" no decidieran quitársela mientras no estaba, para acercarse al hombre que tanta curiosidad le había causado desde un inicio.

—Si que te dieron una paliza ¿no?— Comentó la holandesa con una cara de burla apenas se acercó al chico, ya que fue capaz de notar varios golpes que le deformaban medianamente la cara.

—No es algo que te incumba.— Cortó el hombre con su ceño ahora fruncido, a raíz de esto Xandra lo examinó con más detalles.

Ojos verdes muy similares a los suyos -_demasiado similares-, _la piel trigueña y algo arruinada por los moretones que tenía en el rostro, sumándole también algunos rastros de sangre seca bajo su nariz. A pesar de esto no perdía el toque galán que anteriormente vio la rubia, su cabello revuelto anteriormente mencionado no se vio afectado por los golpes que seguramente recibió el chico que a juzgar por su acento la holandesa denominó como un español. Alzó las cejas algo sorprendida por la actitud del otro sin embargo rápidamente lo frunció como era su costumbre, ya sabía que no tenía por qué hablarle al muy maldito. Bueno, supuso que al menos podría llevárselo a la cama y cobrarle aunque no quisiera… Si, así no sería tiempo perdido.

—No te me pases, solo venía a ver como estabas chaval.— Se quejó un poco, pero intentó ser amable, de todas formas le darían dinero… O tal vez no.

—Entonces lárgate, y vuelve a tu esquina. Quiero estar solo.— Esas palabras eran algo inusual viniendo de su boca, el castaño lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar aquel tono ácido.

—Tsk… Vaya que eres difícil.— Murmuró molesta, un poco más y le daría un puñetazo en su hermoso y maltratado rostro, pero creyó suficiente al ver lo demacrado que estaba por lo que se contuvo.

—Y tú no entiendes cuando te hablan ¿no?—

—Vamos, dime que te pasó—

—No es algo que tenga que contarle a una prostituta.—

—Aja, ahora dime, que no tengo toda la noche.—

—Joder, te digo que no.—

—Me dirás de todas formas ¿verdad?—

—¿Tengo elección?—

—Me llamo Xandra.— Se presentó tomando asiento a su lado.

"_Oh genial, ahora tengo que contarle mi historia a una puta barata_" pensó el español mientras rodaba los ojos, sabía que estaba mal referirse a la gente de esa manera, era un prejuicio como los que el tanto odiaba, pero estaba molesto con todo el mundo en esos instantes además, no era pecado pensar ¿verdad?. Suspiró pesadamente y con la misma resignación con la que había suspirado anteriormente la rubia, no estaba de humor para nada pero seguramente le haría bien descargar toda la ira que tenía acumulada dentro de su persona. Por otro lado la holandesa no tenía problema con escuchar su historia, solo tenía que estar pendiente, darle quizá algún consejo y luego sin problemas lo llevaría a la cama para obligarlo a pagarle. Quizá su pensamiento era alejado de la realidad que veía con el sujeto pero siempre funcionaba con los otros, lo que Xandra no tenía en mente es que quizá el chico allí a su lado formaría un papel muy importante en su vida luego de eso.

—Como quieras… Pero no me interrumpas ¿eh?— Dijo el moreno con un tono un tanto más jocoso que antes.

—Tampoco planeaba hacerlo.— Le sorprendió ese cambio de actitud pero no dijo nada, pronto sacaría conclusiones a partir de la historia.

—No soy bueno redactando así que lo diré con algunas cortas frases— Nuevamente advirtió el sujeto español, la rubia comenzaba a desesperarse por eso, se notaba en la forma en que calaba su pipa.

—Veamos… Les confesé a mis padres que soy bisexual, claro que eso no fue lo malo, eso fue cuando les dije quién me gustaba era un chico y pues…—

—Déjame adivinar— Interrumpió aunque le hubiesen advertido que no lo hiciera. —Te echaron de la casa o algo así ¿no?—

El chico se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas asintió, no era digno decirle que estaba en la calle, lo había golpeado su padre y posteriormente lo habían asaltado. Digamos que llegó a ese lugar en auto; ahora no tenía ni auto, ni billetera, ni celular. "_Gran suerte la tuya Antonio_" Pensó con sarcasmo. ¿Qué tan malo había hecho para merecer algo así? ¿Solo ser diferente, amar a alguien? Resopló ya que la chica dio en el clavo, ¿Qué habría pasado con su pequeño Lovi? Era lo que se preguntaba constantemente, si a él lo trataron de esa manera entonces no quería saber que pasó con su enamorado, que a decir verdad jamás lo tomó en cuenta más que como un amigo, "_Un pegajoso y molesto amigo que ya sabes por tus amigos que quiero darte…_" Sin duda, su error había sido enamorarse. No se percató de cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tosiendo por el humo que emanaba la pipa ajena. Luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había una patrulla de policías merodeando por ahí, se levantó rápidamente, algo preocupado por la chica.

—T-tú, huye… Yo lo distraeré— Mencionó alterado, a lo cual la fémina puso una mueca extrañada y rió levemente.

—¿De qué hablas?— Quiso hacerse la tonta de cualquier forma.

—Ya sabes, policía-noche-prostituta.— Enumeró haciendo mueca de lo obvio según él.

—Tranquilo chaval, es un cliente— Rió entre dientes por las ocurrencias del moreno.

—¿U-un cliente…?— Estaba confundido, ¿No se supone que las prostitutas son ilegales? Vaya, que mundo más loco.

—Diría que fue un gusto pero bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión—

Se despidió dejando a un confundido español ahí y se subió a la patrulla en el asiento del copiloto, el auto arrancó dejando nuevamente solo al chico, quién suspiró de nueva cuenta y tomo asiento una vez más ya que se levantó apenas vio la patrulla anteriormente. Sin embargo, esta volvió al cabo de unos cinco minutos, la holandesa bajó el vidrio de la ventana y se asomó.

—¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?— ofreció, tal vez ahora si podría tirárselo.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero no ibas a…?—

—Vamos, no habrá ningún problema con solo acercarte a tu hogar— Masculló, recientemente había apagado la pipa y la tenía guardada en algún lugar de su expuesto atuendo.

—E-está bien— Algo anonado hizo caso y se subió en los asientos traseros del auto.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de camino el oficial había comenzado a correrle mano a la rubia, la cual frunció el ceño y gruñó mientras lo apartaba muchas veces de manera violenta. El tipo no hacía caso y seguía intentando meter la indeseable mano en la falda de la chica, acariciando sus muslos. La holandesa agobiada por la situación intentaba mantenerse firme, le jodía que el tipo fuera tan caliente, ella primero cobraba y luego podían hacer lo que se les diera la puta gana. Por otro lado el hispano estaba casi con un paro cardíaco al ver esas escenas, _"¿L-lo harán aquí?! ¿Frente a mí? Por lo menos podrían dejarme en el siguiente semáforo…_" Pensaba con desesperación el chico, más el desespero pasó a ser pánico cuando los dos del asiento delantero comenzaron a gritar; eso no era lo aterrador, lo que daba miedo era que ahora la rubia sostenía una navaja en el cuello del oficial, el cual se calló en el acto.

—Mira bastardo, dejas al tipo en su casa ahora.— Amenazó con voz firme, cabe decir que el ibérico casi se mea en los pantalones y el policía estaba aún peor.

Finalmente tras unos incómodos diez minutos llegaron al lugar en dónde anteriormente el moreno les había dicho que vivía, aunque en realidad no era su dirección, tendría que estar enfermo para darle su dirección a alguien que acababa de conocer y parecía ser una prostituta-loca-psicópata. Si, ese era el nuevo adjetivo que había usado para referirse a la conocida germánica. Bajó del auto algo inseguro con respecto a la mujer, quizá quisiera apuñalarlo y tenía que correr, ¡¿Pero y si tenía una pistola?! Estaba jodido… Oh dios, la chica se había bajado con el y la patrulla desapareció por el pavimento.

—No vives aquí ¿verdad?— Afirmó la rubia guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero la navaja.

—No.— Se relajó al ver fuera de su garganta el objeto corto-punzante.

—Eres listo ¿eh? Yo tampoco habría dado mi verdadera dirección—

—Oye, ¿No tendremos problemas por lo que acabas de hacer?— Estaba nervioso, quizá lo encerrarían de por vida en una mugrosa cárcel por haber sido cómplice de una prostituta para amenazar a un guardador de la seguridad.

—¿Oh? No, el tipo está atado de manos— Alzó los hombros para restarle verdadera importancia. —Tiene una esposa a la que le ha sido infiel no solo conmigo, además lo echarían de su trabajo por eso.—

—Y-ya veo…— Su casa no quedaba a más de unas dos cuadras de ahí, tenía un departamento.

—Entonces…—

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de ellos dos en el momento en que se quedaron sin tema de charla, la rubia esperaba que el otro quisiera follar para poder tener dinero y el otro simplemente no sabía que decir, más al notar que hacía bastante frío y la holandesa no tenía con que cubrirse decidió invitarla a pasar a su casa, no creyó que fuera muy adecuado dejar a una mujer en semejantes fachas a esas horas de la madrugada en la calle, aunque tuviera una navaja y fuese una puta posiblemente psicópata, después de todo los ibéricos eran bastante crédulos y optimistas.

—Hey, ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?—

—¿Uh? ¿Estás hablando en serio?— Alzó una ceja, ¿Eso era propuesta de sexo o qué?.

—Siempre y cuando no me cortes el cuello.— Rió levemente.

—Apuesto a que pensaste que era una prostituta asesina— También soltó una leve risa.

—¿¡Heee?! ¿¡Como lo has sabido?!— Exclamó sorprendido y con un ligero rubor alzándose en sus mejillas, ya habían comenzado una pequeña caminata hasta su casa; la holandesa soltó una pequeña carcajada, solía ser seria pero estas situaciones le resultaban hilarantes.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta habían iniciado una agradable charla, en la cual obviamente el español había sido el que más habló puesto que la rubia se limitaba a asentir, y/o responder con monosílabos, de vez en cuando hacía una respuesta decente. Sinceramente no había pasado nada esa noche en el departamento como quería la mujer pero al menos no estaba tirada en medio de la calle como lo hacía normalmente, aunque… No tendría dinero, y eso la hacía enojar sobremanera. Al día siguiente cada uno se fue por su lado, la chica de todas formas dejó su teléfono grabado en una hoja en la mesa del hispano, seguro que en algún momento menos deprimido le llamaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— Terminó de contar el ibérico ahora sentado en su sofá, no entendía las muecas de asombro que estaban poniendo sus dos mejores amigos en ese momento.

—¿Me estás jodiendo que trajiste una puta a casa y no te la follaste?— Preguntó el albino de ojos carmín allí presente, este se llamaba Gilbert.

—_Antonie, mon ami _no quiero insultarte pero de verdad, estoy dudando de tu poca heterosexualidad— Espetó el francés, un rubio de ojos azules llamado Francis.

Ambos chicos allí presentes eran los mejores amigos del castaño y sabían que sus preferencias sexuales variaban entre hombres y mujeres, claro que estaba más inclinado a los hombres. Pero aun así estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de una prostituta que le dejó su teléfono en casa, osea, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daba hogar a una chica que pide sexo, sin darle sexo? Era algo bastante raro e inquietante. El hispano algo avergonzado por ser tan jodidamente idiota, ya que no captaba lo que le querían decir, luego de _muuuuucho _pensarlo se dio cuenta y se sonrojó irremediablemente hasta las orejas.

—¡Joder, que no estoy tan necesitado!— Exclamó con su ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, a lo cual los otros dos respondieron con carcajadas.

—Ya si… Como digas— Se burló el albino mientras sacaba una lata de cerveza de quién sabe dónde.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando acerca de eso, rato en el cual Francis le había pedido descripción y el número de la chica, el español se negó, lo comenzaron a molestar y se fueron de copas. Era algo completamente normal viniendo de ese trío de amigos mientras que por el otro lado la mujer de ojos esmeralda se seguía jodiendo a si misma por no poder usar sus encantos seductores de manera en que pudiera hacer que el moreno cayera a sus pies como tantos otros habían hecho, perdió una noche en su esquina, lo que quería decir que también había perdido dinero. Maldijo a todo lo que es bueno y sano, se repetía que nunca más intentaría escuchar a alguien que no parecía interesado en ella, aunque de cierta manera vio algo especial en el chico, no sabía que era, pero de todas formas tenía ganas de volver a encontrárselo. Rezaba por que no hubiera botado su número a la basura, aunque clientes no le faltaban pero de todas formas se auto puso la meta de ganarse específicamente a _ESE_ hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Muy occ? ¿Quieren matarme? _

_Cualquier crítica constructiva, opinión o tomate será recibida, aunque no puedo decir que no las odiaré si leen y no dejan review(?). okno, espero les haya gustado, ¿Desean continuación o lo dejo así? D:_

_Pulsa el jodido botón de aquí abajo, el que dice "review", vaaaamos, no muerde :D_


End file.
